bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-4737987-20120702192828
The story of Oona11! True I was born in the hospital in barcelona, where my father failed to see me being born, my mother held me in her hands, i opened my eyes, and my eyes shined though the hospital room. My hair was also very wet and my mother looked very tired On the day i was taken home, i was very strange, i didn't cry. i would sleep for very very long, my parents were getting scared. My brother Joseph bingham was also like that. I also ate very little. On the day that i first started to talk my first word was Azul! which is spanish for Blue. took my very first steps on my tiny feet, and i was supported by my good sister Kyelle11, By the time i turned 1 i started to explore around me. my mum would take me to the park every afternoon, i would always run to the slide first, the big ones because i knew that i always wanted a challege. When i turned 2 i started to think about what different spanish words meant including welsh and english words, i started to speak spanish in the nursery and around other children. When i turned 3 i went to wales, i started to learn welsh words and i wenrt to nursery, i got homesick from spain and started to act very strange again , so i only go to spain on holidays instead. at my nursery there were lots of spanish people there and i could speak a bit of spanish to them, I started making hand signals to those who couldn't speak at all. I met Pedro, and andrew my crushes at the moment but i like andrew more, Pedro is spanish we were both born in barcelona, and went to the same school, i don't relaly like pedro as much as andrew because he cant speak english. Andrew was very handsome, and charming he would alwasy look up to me when i'm sad. When i turned 4 i started to get more indepentent on being older! i would use big words like : "Extraordinary!" or "Homeless" and "indepentent" (which is hard to spell) and some other words. i started to focus in class often daydream about Andrew, and at break i would normally wait for my best friend Nichola to come and play. When i turned 5 my mum was very concerned about my seriousness, for a 5 year old i'm supposed to be cheerful and playful and all peppy, but i was serious about my work, my reading, writing and speech i would get a dictionaey and start to read it, or i would get some revision book fdor ks2 and start to study. Mum would always try to get me to play games on the computer, but i'd never do that, thenonce it hit 7;30 sharp i would be in bed. When i turned 6 i started getting closer to the internet and then i was searching for spongebob images then it took me to spongebob wiki i search and looked then i made a wikia account using my sister's email i started using wikia! i started to get bored of it so i left and came back when i was 7, I clicked on random wiki and it took me to Bubble Guppies wiki! i thought this is very colorful then the headings photos the whole wiki standard was very poor! so i advertised it and livened it up a bit! i made it colorful and people loved it! When i turned 7, andrew seemed to like me more thatn i used to, he used to hug me, be my partener in P.E and all that stuff. That's it for now!